


You Heard it First on 'Good Morning, Voyager'

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2014 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom makes an announcement on Neelix's show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Heard it First on 'Good Morning, Voyager'

**Author's Note:**

> On the third day of Christmas...three delightful sights.

"Good morning, _rom asal_ and _buy' ngop po_ to you all. Welcome to another edition of 'Good Morning, Voyager'."

Harry groaned as he rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head, but not even his specially replicated, down-filled pillow could completely block the sound of Neelix's cheery voice being relayed over the comm system. He realized he'd once again forgotten to disable Neelix's wake-up call on his day off.

"In the Mess Hall this morning, you're in for a treat. Darvot fritters, Trellan crepes and Eskarian eggs prepared three ways are available for your dining pleasure."

It was almost worth getting up for Eskarian eggs, he thought, as Neelix went on to share the news Pablo Baytart was celebrating his thirty-second birthday and Sandrine's would be running on holodeck two from sixteen hundred hours. Ayala gave a security report - thankfully brief, most likely due to the shore leave taken only six days ago on a planet populated by people who'd been happy to trade with them. And what a fun two days it had proven to be. Harry's mind drifted as he recalled images of the local market place where he and Lindsey Ballard had sampled local delicacies. Then there was the concert he'd attended with the members of the Kimtones; that had inspired two compositions he hoped they'd be able to play at their next performance. He was considering speaking to Neelix about scheduling a suitable date when Tom's voice interrupted his musings. 

"I'd been teasing, okay, flirting with Lieutenant Stadi. She'd been assigned to pilot me to Deep Space Nine. I'd figured I'd only needed another minute to get her to agree to go out with me."

Harry rolled onto his back, turned his pillow longways and tucked it behind his shoulders. He shifted until he could comfortably see the viewscreen he'd thoughtfully aligned before turning in for the night. It reminded him he'd deliberately set his comm alarm and he wasn't growing forgetful. Tom was this morning's guest on Neelix's latest morale boosting segment of his program and Harry had promised to listen to his friend. He figured he didn't need to tell Tom he'd missed the introduction.

"I looked out and saw her. The sight of her almost took my breath away. Beautiful! Docked at the upper pylon, she hung like...like...like a Christmas ornament on a space tree."

Tom could be quite poetic, thought Harry, although he was starting to lay it on a little thick.

"Ah, a classic case of love at first sight," interjected Neelix, waving a long-handled spoon in the air; he'd continued making breakfast as he conducted Tom's interview.

"Yes, Voyager will always have a special place in my heart," replied Tom, placing a hand over his chest and sighing deeply.

Harry snorted as Tom patted the closest piece of Voyager with his other hand – the built-in kitchen bench.

Neelix prattled for a minute or two, sharing his views on life and love, Talaxian style; Talaxians were apparently destined to experience three great loves in their life. "But enough of me. You're the man of the morning, Tom. There must be another love in your life besides Voyager."

"Not very subtle, Neelix," groaned Harry. He had plenty of personal experience in Tom's ability to divert attention from himself. Even copious amounts of alcohol rarely loosened Tom's tongue to any extent.

"You're right, Neelix. I'll never forget the first time we went out together. She was amazing."

As Tom continued describing the relationship without mentioning any names, Harry grew more confused. The timing was all wrong for her to be one of the Delaney sisters, or Kes, Samantha Wildman, B'Elanna,...to whom was Tom referring? As far as Harry was aware, Tom hadn't been going out with anyone lately, although when he thought about it, he hadn't seen anywhere near as much of Tom during their off-duty hours for quite some time.

"I suppose you could say she's like a little sister to Voyager, my Delta Flyer."

"To-o-m!" Harry threw his pillow at the viewscreen, fortunately missing it and then laughed when Neelix rapped Tom's wrist with a spatula.

"I think the crew are waiting to hear about the special _person_ in your life."

"Very well, Neelix. Since your program was the first to share the news relating to so many important events in my life, it's only fair people should be able to say they heard it here first."

"Tom?" Harry knew Tom couldn't hear him, but he couldn't help himself. "What's going on? I think we're going to have a long talk about sharing important stuff with your _best friend_ first."

"And so you'll all know this isn't a joke–." He beckoned to someone off screen.

Harry's eyes widened when Commander Chakotay joined Tom and Neelix.

"He's here with me now. Um, perhaps you should tell them." Tom turned to Chakotay, a sudden flush visible on his cheeks.

Chakotay murmured something and shook his head. "The pleasure should be yours, Tom," he said clearly.

"Captain Janeway, my fellow crew," began Tom formally. "Oh, what the heck!" He grabbed Chakotay's hand and held it up. "We're going to get married."

"I believe congratulations are in order, so let me be the first to offer mine. The happy couple will be available here in the Mess until shift begins. And that's all we've got time for on this morning's edition of 'Good Morning, Voyager."

END


End file.
